


Exception to the Rule

by seki, yukiscorpio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: When you make a mistake, you own up, rectify, and apologise — that was what Noctis's father taught him. But he couldn't even do that, he was just a kid who had to call his dad for help.It turns out you can't always get away with breaking the rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU premise: Noctis decided to go to university outside Lucis, for a more 'normal' life.

"Please, Ignis."

"This is a very bad idea."

"One date."

"Noct..."

"Just one date, that's all I ask."

Ignis could feel his resolve being worn thin. Noctis had asked him out several times now, over a number of weeks. Clearly this wasn't just a moment's curiosity for him, and it wasn't as if Ignis wanted to refuse; had he actually replied with a firm 'no' at any point, then he knew Noctis would have let it drop, but Ignis hadn't said no. It was just that, as he had already pointed out, it was a Bad Idea for a myriad of reasons.

But.

Ignis had spent his whole life being trained to help Noctis, to be his aide and advisor. It would have been so easy to grow up resenting him. Perhaps if Noctis hadn't been _Noctis_ , perhaps Ignis would have felt that way. But Noctis was no burden. He was as much friend as duty, and a friend who was becoming one of the finest men Ignis knew.

And every time Ignis turned Noctis down, it was harder to ignore how much he wished he could say yes.

Well. They were both adults, and both aware of the consequences, and Ignis was tired of hurting them both just for the sake of what was 'a good idea'.

"You do understand this has to be kept extremely quiet."

Noctis nodded firmly. "That's a yes?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses. Maybe they wouldn't be compatible. Maybe there would be no chemistry. Then they could finally let this go and laugh about it in the years to come.

"One date."

*

Their first date was, Noctis would say, a bit of a disaster.

For a start, they couldn't go anywhere, really, which meant they were stuck in Noctis's flat, with Ignis cooking food, much like any night that wasn't a date night.

"It's fine," Ignis had said, already cooking.

"At least let me order food in."

"No, you wouldn't order anything that wasn't junk."

"It's a date night, you aren't supposed to eat nutritious food!" Noctis padded over to the kitchen to take a look at what Ignis was making, and maybe to press himself against Ignis's back a little.

"It's fine, Noct. Go sit down." Ignis raised a hand, and made a shoo-ing gesture. "Almost done."

Noctis retreated.

Ignis brought over steamed fish with a salad, a few minutes later. Very… well, healthy, but if Ignis was cooking on this date then Noctis would eat it. Well. Most of it. Everything but the lettuce.

"So," Ignis said, after Noctis had eaten a few mouthfuls. "How are your studies going?"

Sheesh. "It's a date, Ignis, could you not interrogate me about uni?"

Ignis put down his fork, and folded his hands in front of him, elbows on the table. "I see. What topics are date-acceptable to you, then?"

"Uh."

"As I thought."

Noctis shrugged. "I don't know, okay. But not stuff you ask me for work."

"Hm." Ignis rested his chin on his hand. "Well then, how about you tell me about yourself."

Oh god. "No, you tell me, go on. I'm all ears."

"I'm a simple government servant."

"Yeah? Gosh, same here."

Ignis raised an eyebrow.

"Go with me here, Specs."

"And exactly which department do you work in?"

"Uh." Noctis flailed a bit. "Uh. Govern...ing?"

Ignis's mouth twitched, and then he nodded, pulling a very sober expression. "Fascinating."

"It's hard work. But, you know. Fulfilling. And you work in—"

"Oh, state secret."

"Real simple government servant, huh."

"Simply a secret."

Noctis sagged. "Funny. Come _on_."

"Noct, we've known each other since we were children. Exactly what are you hoping to pry out of me this way?"

"Well, um. Do you like your job? Good coworkers?"

Ignis did smile then, properly, the pleased-at-you smile that always made Noctis's stomach do a little flip in response. "I'm very fond of some of them. One of them in particular."

"Anyone from the department of governing?" Noctis hoped he didn't sound too hopeful. No, actually, he totally hoped Ignis could see how hopeful he was.

"Perhaps."

'"Perhaps"? Damn, was Ignis playing coy?

"So," Ignis began after eating more of their dinner, "what are you doing in this city? You don't work here I presume."

"No, I'm studying, half way through a four-year degree. I have a part time job as well."

"On top of your governing work? Must be exhausting."

"It's alright, there's this guy who helps me with the everyday stuff." _Go on, you're just going to have to be corny. This date isn't going to get anywhere otherwise._ "His name's Ignis. We've been friends for ages and he came over here with me. He's... well."

"Well?" Ignis echoed, not masking his curiosity.

"I like him. A lot. I call him 'mum' as a joke sometimes, but what I really want is to call him my boyfriend."

Argh. Was that okay or did he just come on too hard there?

Ignis nudged his glasses. "Shall we see how this evening goes, first?"

"Sure."

Dinner was actually pretty nice; Ignis was a great cook and Noctis always enjoyed his food. And if neither of them thought too hard, they could relax enough so that the night felt a bit more like a date. Just a bit.

After eating, Noctis was wondering what they could do next — a film maybe? — when Ignis slid his chair back and stood. Noctis glared up at him.

"Don't start tidying up."

Ignis had this little smirk on his lips. "I was wondering," he said, his hands on the back of the chair, his weight leaned onto it, "if you would like to come to mine for dessert."

Coming from Ignis, that was highly unlikely to be a euphemism. But either way Noctis would very definitely not refuse.

The trip from his flat to Ignis's was just a few steps across the elevator hall; the Crownsguard had it arranged so that they were neighbours, to make Ignis's job easier. Not that this would stop Noctis from making a comment.

"Being invited over on the first date," he said, following Ignis. "Things are going pretty well."

Ignis gave Noctis an amused look. "I've made something in advance." He let themselves in. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring it over."

Noctis didn't come over here often. He left his shoes at the door and went to sit down at the sofa at the living room, and soon Ignis came over with a tray. Chocolate brownies and coffee. Brownies? Not the tiniest bit of fruit in sight? Ignis definitely meant for it to be a treat.

Then Ignis raised a finger, as if to say "not yet", and twenty seconds later came back again with custard, cream and ice-cream.

Oh boy. This was a special night.

They sat, quite close, and Noctis shuffled so that they were touching shoulder to thigh. That earned him a glance, but Ignis didn't move away, except leaning forward to retrieve his dessert.

"How about a film?"

"Hmm?"

Ignis pointed at the drawer under his coffee table. "You can pick something."

"Oh." Noctis down put his bowl of brownie with ice-cream and sat forward, a hand on Ignis's knee and leaning down so that he could see what was on offer. Ignis didn't have anything on-demand but he owned some stuff on disc. "I dunno, if you let me pick you're just gonna get bored."

"I like these films enough to have paid for them, Noct. I don't mind watching any of them."

"Alright." Noctis had a quick look through and chose something sci-fi.

It didn't matter what the film was, really, because he ended up not paying attention to much of it, his thoughts mostly on the fact that he was on a date with Ignis and it kind of felt like Ignis was leaning back into him a bit, but he couldn't be sure.

They were treading on uncharted waters here, so Noctis didn't mind that Ignis was being cautious, his own impatience aside. And he would like to think that Ignis was simply being cautious and not uninterested. Unwilling, maybe, since they could get into trouble for this, but not uninterested. He hadn't agreed on tonight out of obligation or to spare Noctis's feelings.

He felt Ignis shift. "Hmm?"

"Just checking if you've fallen asleep," said Ignis, smiling. "You do nod off easily."

"Hey!" Noctis protested. "I'm just... enjoying the date." He sat up a bit. "Not the film, I've no idea what's going on." He should probably watch it so that they could make conversation. "Sorry, am I being really boring?"

"Not at all." A hand reached behind him, and then Noctis could feel his hair being ruffled gently. He batted it away halfheartedly.

"I spent half an hour on that today you know."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Half an hour?" He rested his arm on the back of the sofa instead, just behind Noctis.

"It's a date. I wanted to look nice." Noctis reached up and ran the back of a finger along Ignis's fringe. "You still have your hair sometimes up sometimes down."

"I can't decide what I want to do with it."

"I think it looks hot either way." Noctis's finger strayed downwards, lightly resting on Ignis's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Ignis drew a deep breath. "Let's... take this more slowly, Noct."

"Right. Okay." Noctis couldn't hide his disappointment. He lowered his hand and shoved it under his thigh, sitting on it.

Slower? Did that mean... "Does this mean we can have a second—"

"Noct."

A hand under Noctis's chin, fingers curled.

Ignis kissed him.

It lasted for no more than a few seconds before Ignis pulled away, his face taking on a hint of pink.

"I would just rather we approached this slowly and carefully."

Noctis looked at him, eyes wide, lips curling into a smile.

"But a second date's on the cards?"

"Hmm."

It was weird, Noctis thought, how Ignis didn't say yes, but he never said no either.

*

They had a second date, and Noctis "prepared" dinner with takeaway food. They watched another film, this time one that was new to both of them and they talked about it for a long time afterwards. There was no second kiss on that date, but they held hands. And so begun their relationship.

They spent more time in each other's company than ever before. Ignis of course still frequently visited the convenience store where Noctis worked part time for his Ebony fix, but Noctis also tried to work out ways to move his own schedule around so that they could spend more time together. Prompto at the shop had been a great help, usually willing to swap shifts with no more than a couple of days' notice, so as soon as Noctis found out when Ignis would have free time, he could try to make time, too.

He hadn't told Prompto why he suddenly needed to run off all the time. The relationship with Ignis was private. Very, very private. Nobody could know, not Prompto, not Gladio at the Crownsguard who was another good friend, nobody. Noctis didn't think their friends would be against it, and the Crownsguard was too tight-knit to snitch on Ignis, but they were still technically breaking a law here.

"Several," Ignis had said with a small sigh. "Several laws."

This might be why Ignis was so reluctant to do anything physical, Noctis thought. Or maybe Ignis just wasn't into that sort of thing. Four months in and they had only kissed twice. Sex was out of the question; Noctis couldn't even get his hand up Ignis's shirt. He thought he would keel over from frustration, but pushing Ignis to do something he wasn't comfortable with would be even worse.

Everything was very restrictive, but when they were home and the curtains were closed, they could hug and Noctis could stroke Ignis's hair and Ignis would close his eyes and hum, and Ignis would knead Noctis's shoulders when Noctis spent too long hunched over the desk doing coursework. And Noctis loved that.

He also loved Ignis's terrible jokes — puns that Ignis only made so that people would groan — and the way Ignis would rock on his feet, as if dancing, while cooking when he thought nobody was looking. But Noctis couldn't tell him that.

What he could do was take photos, then feign innocence when Ignis saw them on his phone screen, then laugh and kiss the man on the cheek and promise he would never show the pictures to anyone.

No photos, no notes. Even the tone in Ignis's phone messages was the same as before they started dating. But occasionally Noctis would find a dessert in his fridge, with a sweet message carefully written in icing.

Well, once he did write _eat your vegetables_ but usually it was a sweet note.

And that was enough. Noctis could take things as slowly as Ignis wanted.

*

There were many things Ignis liked about Noctis.

Despite being the crown prince, Noctis wasn't too different from others of his age. He loved his family but also wanted a taste of independence. But he understood his position and went about it in a realistic, methodical manner. Going abroad for higher education seemed like the best idea, so he did his research on universities and courses, asked Captain Clarus if this would put too much burden on the Crownsguards, then finally put the case in front of his father. At which point, Ignis had heard, all King Regis could do was chuckle and say, "you have it all sorted out already, why are you even asking me?"

Noctis studied hard and generally had good grades. He made valiant — although not always successful — attempts at cooking for himself and keeping his living space tidy. He wasn't the most sociable person on the planet and had had a few rebellious teenage years but these days he was always courteous, and he had the knack for making people understand how much he appreciated them, whether they were his friends or his staff.

He remembered birthdays and was good at finding gifts. Every night when Ignis went to bed, he put his glasses in the case Noctis bought for him with his own wages from the part time job.

Noctis might be somewhat obsessed with comics and video games, though Ignis wouldn't really call that a vice, unlike Noctis's loathing of vegetables. But they were working on that. Noctis would eat most vegetables now, grudgingly, and would even sample carrots if it was carrot cake.

Ignis liked Noctis rather well, as a friend and employer, and the reasons were obvious.

What he loved about Noctis, however, was harder to put into words.

The way his nose would wrinkle from the tartness when he bit into an ulwaat berry pie. The way he would grin, his eyes fixed on Ignis, and tell him the pie tasted great.

The way he liked to nap at the windowsill, unbothered by the sunshine, as if he was charging by solar power. The way he he would tug at Ignis's hand when Ignis tried to wake him up, and kept at it until Ignis gave in and sat down with him for a few minutes.

How he would take a longer route back to his flat because he had to say hi to all the cats. He would deny it when Ignis assumed he must have made up names for them all, but Ignis knew better.

Right, so Ignis could talk about what he loved about Noctis, but it would take quite a while and he really, really ought not to talk about it.

Not talking about it and being careful, unfortunately, was not enough.

He checked the time — Noctis would come out of lectures in three hours, then half an hour after that he should be at the convenience store. There was enough time for Ignis to finish the document on hand before going out to buy an Ebony.

His doorbell rang. He got up, wondering who that could be. Had Noctis finished early? Or was there something else he needed to attend to, such as an urgent task from the Crownguard? But they would usually call first.

He went to the door and looked through the peephole. Four people. Monica from the Crownsguard, whom he knew well, her face looking grave. Two people in military police uniform. And the last person in a simple suit who, judging from the lineup, must be from the secret service.

Ignis swallowed, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

*

As soon as Noctis got aboveground, his phone started buzzing ceaselessly. Damn, he knew he was running a bit later than normal, but he couldn't help it if the subway was slow today and there were still five minutes until his shift started anyway, there was no need for Prompto to fret.

With the shop just around the corner from the subway, he didn't bother looking through his missed calls, and instead hurried his way, pulling out the uniform shirt from his shoulder bag and putting it on over his t-shirt as he went.

The convenience store looked quiet, with one customer browsing and another at the till with Prompto. Noctis went around the till and headed straight for the back room.

"Hey Prompto I'll be there in a sec," he said, then stopped in his tracks and looked again. The customer was Gladio, a friend and a member of the Crownsguard, just like Ignis, and right now his face was so grim that the greeting died in Noctis's throat.

"Your Highness."

Things could not be good if Gladio was 'your highness'-ing him. Noctis frowned. "What's up?"

Gladio looked at him, and then Prompto, then gestured for Noctis to go to the far corner of the shop. Noctis followed, casting an apologetic look at his friend and coworker.

"Been trying to get you on the phone," whispered Gladio once they were out of earshot.

"I was on the subway. No signal. What's going on?"

Although whatever it was seemed urgent, Gladio was suddenly quiet for a moment. He looked up, raked his hand through his hair, and took a deep breath, as if he didn't know what to say.

Noctis arched an eyebrow. "Gladio."

"Right. Right." The man shook his head, as if to shake himself free from horrible thoughts. "About the thing with you and Iggy."

Oh, _shit_. "What thing?"

Gladio's smile looked strained. "The not-thing. You know what I'm talking about."

"Uh... no I don't," Noctis insisted, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well I didn't either, until today," said Gladio. "Listen: Iggy's been arrested."

" _What?_ "

"The MPs had a warrant. Monica had to go with them, took Iggy straight from his flat. I tried to call you as soon as I found out!"

They took Ignis. They had an arrest warrant. This was 500% real, and all because Ignis was dating Noctis.

" _Shit!_ Where's he?"

"Flown back to the Crown City." 

"And what are they doing to him?"

"What Monica heard, they're going to charge him for crimes against the crown and they're gonna do it quietly and ASAP."

"That's fucking _treason_ how's being my..." Noctis couldn't say the word. Was anyone watching, would what he say add to Ignis's charges? "How's that treason?"

It wasn't a question Gladio could answer, and really Noctis wasn't expecting him to. "I gotta fix this," he muttered under his breath, marching his way to the back room of the shop. He shut the door and pulled out his phone, hands shaking as he made the call.

He was half expecting it, but when the voice who answered wasn't his father's, he still had to bite back a groan.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

"Hey. Yeah it's me. Could you put me through to my dad?"

"His Majesty is in a level 1 meeting at the moment, scheduled to finish in roughly an hour. Would you like—"

His father was with another head of state. Argh. "It's an emergency. I have to talk to him right now."

"I'm sorry Your Highness. But if it's an emergency it might be better to speak with the Crownsguards?"

"No I need to talk to my dad." Noctis reached forward, his hand closing on the bars of one of the stock shelves, gripping tight.

"Captain Clarus is available to assist if—"

"Clarus isn't going to help. And no, don't give me Drautos. I need to talk to my dad."

"Your Highness—"

" _Put him on the phone. Now._ "

"I... shall make a request right away."

The line went quiet. Noctis paced in the tiny stockroom, back and forth, back and forth, shaking with rage and fear, until he heard a click.

"Noctis?"

"Dad." Noctis stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something urgent, I hear."

"So—" Oh shit how was he going to start talking about this? "I've been... seeing one of my guards."

A pause. "Oh."

 _This isn't the time to worry about coming out. Noctis, just get to the point._ "They've arrested Ignis."

Another pause, this one longer than the last. "That is a lot of information in one sentence, son."

"I've been dating Ignis and they're gonna put him in jail for it!" Noctis blurted out, unable to quash the rising panic. Hearing himself say the words only made things worse. "Dad, the military police was here. I was at uni. They took him and flew him straight back to Lucis. Please do something!"

"All right," his father responded, deliberately, clearly thinking as he spoke. "Leave it with me. I need to make some phone calls right away. I will keep you informed."

Noctis loved his father so much. "Thanks." It wasn't as if he thought his father would refuse to help, but the words still made breathing much easier.

"And afterwards, we need to talk, son."

"Yeah. I—" Noctis shifted his gaze from a box of cup noodles to the door. "I'm coming home. Going to the airport now."

"That is a good idea."

"See you soon. Sorry for dragging you out of a meeting."

"Oh, the King of Tenebrae would not mind, I believe. We were just having tea."

Noctis laughed a little, still tense. "Say hi to Ravus for me."

"I will. Now go. I have calls to make."

After hanging up, Noctis left the stockroom. "Prompto?"

His friend was at the till, and Gladio was staring at the rack of magazines. "You alright Noct? You look terrible."

"Emergency. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please take my shift?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. He felt bad for making Prompto work double shifts though. "Cheers. I owe you one."

Prompto just shrugged. "I owe you like 500 so we'll just take one off that, eh?"

Noctis clapped Prompto on the back, thankful.

"Gladio. Get me on the first flight home."

Less than an hour later, he was at the airport, about to board a flight to Insomnia.

He was travelling alone, refusing to be accompanied by anyone, not even Gladio. Right now he didn't want to see the Crownsguards; it might be one of them who ratted Ignis out. He didn't suspect Gladio, but it was just easier to exclude all of them from what he was doing, for now.

Damn! Who was it and how did they find out? Ignis was always so careful, there was no way...

It was him, wasn't it. Noctis fucked up. When he touched Ignis's hand in public, thinking nobody was looking. When he sent Ignis messages on the phone and didn't check who could see his screen. He fucked up and Ignis was paying for it.

When you make a mistake, you own up, rectify, and apologise — that was what Noctis's father taught him. But he couldn't even do that, he was just a kid who had to call his dad for help. Because he was inconsiderate and didn't realise the potential consequences were too much for him to handle.

It was time to board. Noctis checked his messages again. There was still no word from his father, but he had to switch the phone off now.

_Ignis._

*

_Noct._

Noctis would probably have heard about this by now. Ignis could only hope he would not do something silly. Every person should be responsible for their own actions and Ignis knew very well what the laws were.

His charges had been read out to him, along with his rights. The handcuffing, the escort back to Lucis, the strip search, the holding cell, none of it was too terrible — humiliating, certainly, but everything was done by the book, no one went out of their way to hurt him. But the things that were to come, his trial, disappointing King Regis who had placed his trust in him, hurting Noctis... Ignis wasn't sure how he was going to handle all of that.

"The prosecution is aiming for eight years, but I believe we can shave it down to five. I've had a chat with them, they won't be entering the coercion charges since those won't go through. But treason will."

Ignis was allowed to find his own defense lawyer, but he accepted the one provided by the crown.

"Would it matter that His Highness approached me, and... no sexual activity has ever taken place?"

"You know very well the answer to that, Mr. Scientia. I will submit that for you, but I still advise you to plead guilty."

Ignis nodded. He was guilty in the eyes of the law. It didn't matter that Noctis was already an adult or who approached whom, the laws were very specific when it came to interactions between members of the royal family and those who served them.

Five to eight years in prison and a criminal record that would rob him of any prospect for the rest of his life, for four months of chaste romance. He knew this might happen, and he knew it was a childish thought but this was so very _unfair_.

He should be held accountable for his own actions, he truly should. But he couldn't face the consequences. He hoped Noctis was doing something silly to rescue him.

*

"Dad?"

"I have Ignis. Well, he should be being released. I am having him brought straight here. Are you on your way?"

Oh, thank god. Thank god. "In a taxi. Be there in... half an hour."

"I have the rest of my day cleared. See you soon, son."

"U-um. Yeah."

Noctis hung up before his voice cracked.

The taxi couldn't make it far into the Citadel's grounds without a bunch of checks and bureaucracy even with the crown prince on board, so Noctis got out at the external gates and walked the rest of the way, waving at bemused guards and staff as he hurried his way.

When he was halfway up the steps that led to the main Citadel building, a car arrived at the quadrangle, pulling up at bottom of the same steps. From here he couldn't see who was inside, but as soon as the passenger door opened he could tell.

_Ignis._

"Ignis!" Noctis ran down, taking two steps at a time. Ignis glanced up, his weary face breaking into a smile.

"Your Highness—" he said, eyes darting to somewhere up and behind Noctis, then stood properly, put a hand on his chest and bowed. "Your Majesty."

King Regis was at the top of the stairs, making his way down. Noctis led the way up and met him halfway. "Dad..."

His father was smiling, and he patted Noctis lightly on the arm, as if to reassure him.

They headed inside, stopping just in front of the reception.

"It has been quite a day, boys." Heavy hands landed on Noctis's and Ignis's shoulders. "Especially for you, Ignis. Is there anything you would like right now, just to soothe your nerves?"

Ignis bowed his head again. "A... shower and a change of clothes would be very much appreciated."

"Of course. Go, your room has not been touched, as far as I know. Come look for us when you are done, we will be in Noctis's rooms."

"Thank you, Majesty."

Noctis's private rooms were in a wing located behind the main Citadel building, the journey there from the reception long, silent and uncomfortable. Even so, knowing the grilling that was to come, Noctis still smiled. Ignis was all right. This was the best out of all possible outcomes, what more could he ask for?

The elevator chimed when it took them to the right floor. Noctis looked up from his feet and noticed that his father was studying him, his expression impossible to decipher. Like he was entertained, but also furious. And his father had never been truly mad at him before for any reason. Then again, Noctis had never caused legal trouble by dating his chamberlain before.

Arriving at the door, Noctis got out his keys. His father made a curious sound.

"Huh? Oh." Noctis showed his keyring. "The cards are for my flat. This key's my bike lock. This one for the locker at uni. These two are for work."

"Of course." They stepped inside. "I was thinking that I finally get to see what you look like at your job."

Noctis looked down at himself. He was still wearing the blue-and-white striped shirt for the convenience store, with a jacket thrown on top. "Sexy, ainnit. There's a hat as well, but nobody wears it."

"As if you would let any hat touch your hair."

Father and son exchanged a smirk. "You know me, Dad."

Noctis's rooms consisted of a little study and a bedroom, and he also had his own bathroom. The rooms were uncharacteristically tidy as Ignis had come over and insisted they straightened the place out before leaving again after the holiday six months ago.

At the study, Regis helped himself to a chair. Noctis gulped and stayed standing.

"Sit down, boy."

Noctis sat immediately.

"I am not going to have a go at you now, but I need to check you understand just how serious this is," his father said.

"I know."

"Do you? They were going to put Ignis away for five, maybe eight years. Then he would have a criminal record and no future."

"I know!" Not the exact numbers, but Noctis understood anyway. And it was frightening how close things had come to that.

"Then," Regis frowned, "what were you thinking, son?"

Noctis threw his hands in the air. "I fell in love! What was I supposed to do about it?"

The answer seemed to have been deemed acceptable. "Then you should have told me. I had to go to the prosecution service and tell them that I knew about your relationship and Ignis has my permission. You made me lie to the legal system for you, Noctis. And if I had been a bit too late Ignis would have been tried and this debacle would have been much, much more complicated."

"They couldn't have put him on trial that quickly—"

Regis raised an eyebrow. "They were aiming to. Ignis was entering a guilty plea. The whole thing would have been done and dusted before the end of today."

Noctis stood, horrified. His chair rocked on its back legs before landing upright again. "Why would he even plead guilty? We haven't... Dad, we've kissed twice in four months. That's all we've done! That's why I haven't told you, I was gonna wait until it got more serious!"

"It was explained to me that the law does not discriminate between the... degree of encounters."

Sitting down again, Noctis bent forward and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. "This is so stupid. I asked him out. I kept asking until he agreed and he's so _good_ to me you won't even understand."

"But I think I do; Ignis has always been a lovely boy. Even so," Regis shifted his chair closer, "you knew the law."

Noctis fought down the urge to tell his father to shut up just because he didn't want to think about what he had put Ignis through.

"If anyone thought it was wrong then they should have _talked to us_ instead of telling on us and getting Iggy _arrested_! If I found out who it was I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"Noctis!" Regis said, his voice stone cold. "I am only going to say this once: drop it. Whoever reported on Ignis, they were only doing their job, serving me and protecting you."

Protecting him by ruining his boyfriend's life, Noctis thought, but didn't say it out loud because he had never heard his father speak this way before, at least not at him, and he loved his father too much to make him angry.

"So," clothes rustle as Regis sat back in his seat, "four months, you say?"

"Yeah."

"And you asked him out several times?"

"Yeah."

"And from what you have just said, you have not been intimate."

"...No. We kissed. He doesn't want to do more."

Please say that he wasn't going to get The Talk right now.

"Are you sure you have not pushed Ignis into this relationship?" asked Regis, adding when Noctis glared at him, "I have to ask, son. You are in a position of power. And that can do many things whether you are aware of it or not."

"It's not like that! I think he's been worried about, well, today. Can be quite a mood killer."

Noctis thought so anyway. But they probably needed to talk about it.

"Hmm." Regis sighed, sounding suddenly a little dramatic as he rubbed his chin. "To think the sort of documents I have had to prepare. I've even backdated them by a year just in case."

"Doc...uments?"

From inside his coat, Regis pulled out a tablet. "Changing the law takes time. In the meanwhile, your boyfriend has to get an exemption from me, Noctis." He poked around on the tablet, then passed it over. "This is the main one."

_Exemption Of Sexual Practices And Conduct With And On The Person Of_

_HRH Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum_

_For_

_Ignis Scientia_

For the first time, Noctis understood what people meant when they said their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"That's... very specific."

"It has to be."

Quickly Noctis skimmed the first few pages of the document. It was basically a long list of... stuff Ignis was allowed to do with him, or to him. Then he spotted a word.

"'Buggery'? Really?"

"The word has a specific legal meaning, son."

"I know," actually Noctis didn't know, "but—"

"And 'buggery' is distinct from 'sodomy', which has a broader meaning—"

"Dad you can stop now."

"Are you sure? Because of you, I had to be instructed in great detail about all these meanings. Are you sure you don't want me to pass on my knowledge to you?"

"Can I stop you, please?" Noctis squeaked.

"No, son, you may not."

Noctis ignored his father and kept reading. The list was exhaustive, with things he knew about, things he had heard about, and things he had never even heard of. "Oh my god. I didn't even know half of these things are... things."

"Neither did I, Noctis."

His father had had to sit and read through all of this and try not to imagine Noctis and Ignis doing it. Noctis wondered if it was okay for him to find somewhere to hide. Maybe he should find some bleach for his poor father's brain as well.

"It's... good to have the exemption but I really don't think most of this list will be, uh, applicable."

"Well, I would not know that, would I?"

"Thanks," Noctis whimpered, handing the tablet back. "I'll... read this later."

"You and Ignis will receive hard copies later."

Noctis dragged a hand down his face. Hard copies. Knowing his father, the pun was probably intentional. "So, Dad?"

"Noctis?"

"In case you haven't figured it out yet: I like guys."

Both of Regis's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" He leaned on an armrest and used his dramatic voice, reminding Noctis of many years ago when his father used to tell him bedside stories. "Why, I had not a clue!"

"Of course not, because you haven't just signed something that says it's okay for me to bugger or be buggered by Ignis Scientia."

"Language!" his father gasped, as if aghast.

"The word has a very specific legal meaning," Noctis said, laughing, feeling the weight finally lifting from his chest. "Man, this is awkward as hell, especially with that document thing. Thanks for being so cool, Dad."

They both looked towards the door when they heard footsteps. "Treat him well, Noctis. Not just because of today. And remember what I said: he is in a position of responsibility, but you are in a position of power. Be careful."

"I know," said Noctis, raising his voice when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in!"

*

Ignis felt considerably better for his shower, and for his clean clothes. Or so he told himself firmly.

And yet, he had to stop on his way to Noctis's rooms twice, to lean against the wall while his legs regained their strength and his heart hammered in his chest. Absurd. He was fine. _Fine_. A free man. All charges cleared.

He knocked on the door, with firmness he didn't feel.

Noctis was inside, with King Regis, wearing matching expressions of concern.

"I, ah," Ignis began, uncertain.

"Please, Ignis, sit down."

Noctis actually stood up, and ushered Ignis into the seat he'd vacated, pushing him down by the shoulders.

"Ignis. I hope you weren't too ill-treated; if your handling was too rough, we will—"

"No, Your Majesty."

"My son," and Regis gestured towards Noctis, "informs me that this is primarily his fault. I have asked him, but I will also ask you: did he coerce or pressure you into this relationship?"

"Dad!"

"I asked _Ignis_ , son." Regis didn't even spare his son a look. "Did he?"

Ignis could not possibly understand why Regis would even suspect such a thing. Noctis would never do that. "No, Your Majesty. I… I was reluctant, but only because of the legality."

"I see." Regis reached out, and patted Ignis's hand. "I do not intend to quiz you too much. I think you are all too aware of how close you were to calamity today. But I would like to thank you, for looking after my son."

"I'm merely—" Ignis clamped his mouth shut before he finished his sentence on autopilot. The King wasn't talking about Ignis's job, so Ignis shouldn't mention the word _duty_. "Ah, I mean... being with Noct is a joy."

At that, Noctis folded himself in his chair, head buried between knees, his face hidden. "Hey! Do you mind?"

"Do we?" Regis glanced at Ignis, who kept himself carefully quiet. They exchanged a smile. "I do not think that we do."

A groan.

"Though I must say, Ignis," Regis tipped his head towards his son, "are you certain? You could do so much better."

"Dad!"

They had dinner together. Regis claimed that he would normally have taken the chance to _really get to know_ his son's partner (translation as provided by Noctis: _make him extremely uncomfortable just for kicks_ ), but Ignis had already suffered enough so he would be spared. For today.

Lighthearted banter, mostly at Noctis's expense, helped put Ignis more at ease. Just knowing that the King was not — at least not discernibly — against Ignis dating his son made Ignis feel less nauseous, his palms not as clammy as they had been earlier.

After dinner, father and son spent some more time catching up while Ignis sorted through his room to see if there was anything he would like to take back with him. And then it was time to leave.

"What time do you think we'll get home?"

Ignis did a quick mental calculation. Flight landing time, distance from airport to home. At least there should be no traffic delays this time at night. "Around two in the morning," he said, expecting Noctis to make a complaint about getting home late and having an early lecture tomorrow, but Noctis simply nodded, then leaned against the divider between their business class seats and closed his eyes.

Ignis contemplated lowering the divider so that Noctis could nap on his shoulder, but thought the better of it. Not until he was fully informed of their situation. The King was amicable but that had no bearing on what they were allowed to do in public or even in private.

The taxi trip was also quiet, but companionable. Noctis had held his hand and squeezed it, not letting go for the entire duration of the journey.

When they finally got back to their building and took the elevator up, they found Ignis's front door ajar. Ignis didn't know what to expect — did the military police forget to close his door? — but then a familiar face poked out.

"Hey," Gladio came out, having heard the elevator. "You're back. You alright?"

Ignis dipped his face a little and adjusted his glasses. "Yes."

"Heard everything's been sorted out. Look, a bunch of us are straightening out this place; the MPs really turned it over, you don't want to sleep here tonight."

This was so kind of his friends that Ignis felt the back of his eyes tingle. Gosh, it had been such an emotional day. "You need not do that..."

Gladio folded his hands in front of his broad chest. "Hey, what are friends for."

At this point, Noctis touched Ignis on the elbow. "Come to mine. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Ah... no point in arguing, I suppose," Ignis agreed.

He wanted to get a toothbrush and some pyjamas, and Gladio nipped back inside to retrieve them for him, refusing to let him in. A quick peek from the door revealed the reason: Gladio was not joking when he said the place had been turned upside down. A few of his friends from the Crownsguard, and even Captain Cor who was only in town for a few days, were here, cleaning up for him in the middle of the night during their day-off. Things might not be where he usually put them but by the morning the flat would be tidy enough to not remind Ignis of the invasive and petrifying experience he had been through.

He thanked everyone profusely, tried not to think about how they all knew about his relationship with Noctis now, and escaped to Noctis's flat.

"To think, Cor the Immortal is tidying up for me."

Noctis was at the open kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, tea bag and instant coffee in two mugs. "It's not that much of a surprise; people like you."

"Cor the Immortal, going through my lace and silks."

There was a failed attempt at whistling. "You have lace underwear?"

Ignis put down his things and went to the kitchen. Immediately Noctis wrapped his arms around him, their drinks forgotten.

"I'm _so sorry_."

"We're back, and none the worse for wear." Which was not entirely true, but Ignis liked the sounds of the words. It didn't matter that Noctis snorted to show he didn't believe him. "Just a bit of embarrassment, that's all. I owe you and your father much."

The kettle clicked. Ignis unwound himself from Noctis and prepared their drinks. If he stayed like that for much longer he felt like his last vestiges of composure would start to crumble.

"Like I managed to do anything. It was all Dad."

It wasn't something Ignis could argue about. "Let's agree on this: neither of us managed to do anything."

He fixed his gaze on Noctis, who smiled and nodded after a moment, too weary to fight.

They sat, arm's-length apart on the sofa. Noctis set down his tea and clasped his hands in front of him, his head ducked, silent.

"Noct," Ignis said, after a long silence. "Noct, I'm not angry at you, if that's—"

"No, of course you're not. You're never angry at me. But you _should_ be, Iggy. I fucked up so hard, and you're being so gracious and _I don't deserve it._ "

Oh.

Noct lifted his head. "I know you said to Dad I didn't push you into this. I… I think I believe that? But I'm also not going to push you to _stay_ with me now."

"Stay with you?"

"Yeah. If you want me to back off, I'll understand. I, uh—" and Noctis swallowed, as if finding it hard to speak, "I get it if that's it, if it's over between us."

Ignis cleared his throat, touched. "Noct. That _would_ be a waste of royal permission, if nothing else."

A choked laugh. "I mean it. That's what they say, right? If you love something, you'll let it go."

"Not if it doesn't want to go." Ignis stretched out; Noctis was shrinking in on himself. Ignis patted his shoulder, gently. "And I don't."

"You're sure?"

"I… I am." Ignis sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So don't ask that again, for heaven's sake."

"Right. Okay. Good."

"However, I am tired, and I would like to get some sleep before the morning."

"Oh. Of course." Noctis got up, immediately. "I'll get some bedding. You can have my room, and—"

Ignis shook his head. "No."

"You know what? I'm not going to argue." Noctis made a vague gesture. "Just wait here, okay."

When Noctis returned, it was with a heaping armful of bedding. Ignis rose, to help untangle it. A sheet, for beneath Ignis. Pillows, more than Ignis could possibly need. Two sets of blankets.

"It's a big sofa," Noctis said, and set about tucking a sheet in at the other end from Ignis. "This way, no arguing. You take that end, I'll have this one, and neither of us feels bad."

That did make an obscure sort of sense. Ignis slipped into the bathroom, to change into his pyjamas, and when Noctis emerged from his bedroom a second time he was similarly clad. Ignis settled into his makeshift bed, and waited for the lamp to be extinguished.

Being arrested and told his life was practically over. Then allowed to go, and seeing Noctis again, and meeting the King. Having dinner with the King as if he was a special guest — as if he was Noctis's boyfriend. His friends working through the night to help put his home back together again. It was enough for a man who prided in his self control to feel completely overwhelmed. But Noctis was here with him now, and rest would make him feel better by tomorrow.

"G'night," Noctis said, and then Ignis — exhausted, but not alone — slept.

*

Noctis finished the last of his coffee and threw the empty can into the recycling bin.

He wasn't _that_ tired. Well, it could be worse — Ignis woke him up at 7am, but when he got to university he found out that the morning's lectures got cancelled. So he went to his coursemate's place nearby and napped for a few hours before going to the one remaining lecture just after lunch time. And now he was at the convenience store, doing Prompto's shift. So he did sleep enough, just in short bursts, and he couldn't help it if he was a naturally sleepy person.

Gladio had swung by again, to update Noctis on the latest news: the person responsible for Ignis's arrest yesterday was not around anymore.

A customer came to the till with a few items. Noctis had to scan them all and take payment, wait until the customer left, before reacting.

"What do you mean, 'not around anymore'?" Noctis asked, eyes wide. He did say he was going to kill whoever it was but he didn't mean it literally!

"Applied for a transfer. We're a tight group, I mean there's just like six of us over here, it's easy to work out who it was. You should've been there. Cor just gave the guy this _look_ and half an hour later he's transferring. Oh, it was _gold_!"

"Huh, that does sound like Cor."

"People who stab others in the back instead of talk things out have no place 'ere," said Gladio proudly. "So we sent him packing. Mind you, we did it for Iggy, not for you."

"I know, I know," said Noctis. "That guy. I don't suppose he said why he did what he did."

"'Just doing my job!', blah blah blah!" Gladio's tone went up a bit. Perhaps that was how that person spoke. "What I think? He was after Iggy's job, thought he found a way to get a quick promotion."

Noctis made a disgusted noise.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gladio agreed, folding his arms on the counter. Noctis pointed down and he adjusted position so that he wasn't leaning on the chocolate bars. "So, you and Specs."

"Umm-hmm." Noctis found something to busy himself with, taking out the loose rolls of scratch cards from the dispenser and re-rolling them. "Me and Specs."

"Just so you know, I'm happy for ya but it's not gonna stop being funny for a long time."

"Save the laughing for later. Yesterday was horrible, he kept saying he's fine but I don't believe it."

"Aww, just kiss him better, Noct."

If only it were that simple.

"I don't know, things've gone a bit weird now, but maybe I'm overthinking... why am I even talking to you about it anyway?" Noctis scowled, glaring when Gladio grinned at him. "Buzz off! Don't you have work or something?"

"I'm mending the relationship between Your Royal Highness and the Crownsguards! You broke our hearts, travelling unaccompanied yesterday."

"I was just going home."

"But you might get lost."

"You get lost."

Noctis headed home just as the sky began to darken, his thoughts on Ignis, as they had been all of today. His father might have meant it as a joke, but Ignis really could do so much better. Though, after the conversation last night Noctis knew instead of doubting the strength of their relationship he should just trust that Ignis knew what he wanted for himself.

Noctis just wished he could think of something to do that would make them both feel okay about things now. What'd happened wasn't something that could be just be "kissed better", but maybe a bit of romance would help? Like, a date? Or was that too much too soon?

There was something on the kitchen counter. Noctis made a beeline for it even before he put his bag down, the sight making him smile.

 _Call me x_ , wrote Ignis with icing across the top of two little tarts.

And so Noctis did.

"Hey."

"Noct. You're home?"

"Yup. Got your message." Noctis put his bag down, took the plate with him and sat down on the sofa. Ignis had already put away all the bedding from last night, of course.

"How was your day? Apart from your lectures being cancelled."

"It's alright. Gladio popped by the shop and gave me an update. Have you heard?"

"Ah. Yes. I was at the office earlier and the Marshall gave me the lowdown. He also gave me today off."

"Yeah? So what've you been doing?"

"Moving things about, mostly, so that my flat feels like home again. And a couple of loads of laundry, grocery shopping, the like."

"Sounds just like you." Noctis took a bite of the pie. "Mmm, the pie's amazing."

Ignis laughed gently. "Is it?"

"Seriously."

"I'm glad." A pause. "Noct?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy? For the rest of today?"

Noctis glanced at his bag. Coursework could wait; it was ages until the deadline. "I'm free. What do you have in mind?"

"I've booked a table for dinner, if you'd like to join me?"

Booked a table... for dinner? "Um, yeah, sure. I mean, of course!"

"Excellent. I will pick you up at 6:45. Dress nice."

Noctis checked the time. "Define 'nice'?"

"...Like 'you are going out for a date' nice."

Oh. _Oh. Holy crap._ "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Noctis stared at the phone in his hand, and grinned.

Going out for dinner. A real date. So Ignis was thinking the same way as he did.

6:30. Noctis tore himself away from the mirror. He looked fine. He had showered. His hair was good. Shirt and trousers good. Shoes clean and shiny. His face was smooth, the aftershave hopefully just enough, not too strong.

He had another coffee, and brushed his teeth. Then he tidied up a bit, not that there was much to do since Ignis was here this morning. A lid over the plate with the remaining tart, back in the kitchen. He put his bag inside his bedroom. Wait, was what he was wearing really okay? He didn't know where they were going. Maybe he should wear a tie? Or no tie?

When the doorbell sounded, he nearly ran to get the door. It felt weird to open the door for Ignis since Ignis had his own key, but this was a date, after all.

"Hey," Noctis greeted, so excited he hoped he could talk without breaking into laughs. "So, Ignis—"

Flowers.

A huge bunch of dark red, velvety, half-opened roses and bluish purple flowers — Noctis forgot what those were called, they began with an H — with... foliage, wrapped in tissue paper and cellophane, being held in front of Noctis.

"Wow." He looked up from the bouquet to Ignis. "Wow. For... me?"

It wasn't a question, really. He took the flowers, suddenly speechless. Of course he had received floral gifts before, at various state occasions, but nothing like this. These were flowers from Ignis and they were _gorgeous_.

And, damn, Ignis was looking gorgeous too, in a dress shirt and trousers with creases down the fronts that were sharp and perfect.

"I, um." How to word? "Thank you and, you look so good."

Ignis smiled, nodding at the flowers. "I hope that's not too much."

"Noooo." Cradling the bouquet, Noctis took a step back so Ignis could come inside. "I don't think I have a vase though..."

Of course Ignis had anticipated this situation. "You have a jug."

Flowers properly displayed — using a jug which Noctis had once made sangria in that got Prompto far more drunk than was decent — in the centre of the dining table, Noctis snatched the tie he had left draped on a chair there. "I don't know where we're going, so: to tie, or not to tie?"

"Hmm." Ignis tipped his head to a side, as if considering. Then he grasped Noctis's hand, the one that was holding the tie, and leaned in to swiftly kiss him on the lips. "No tie."

This date was off to an excellent start.

*

The petal shivered under Noctis's touch. His thumb lightly stroked the rose, running along the edge of the petals, and Ignis couldn't quite take his eyes away.

It had been a splendid meal. Delicious, simple food, and both of them had relaxed into their conversation. Noctis had dressed up for the date, smartly, and Ignis was entirely sure he wasn't the only person in the restaurant admiring the result.

Even the coffee was good.

"I can't believe you bought me flowers," Noctis said, for about the fourth time. He'd insisted on bringing one stem with him, and Ignis did rather like how obvious it made it that this was a romantic date to anyone watching.

"Well, it is a date."

"I know." Noctis smiled, more at the rose than at Ignis, his fingers still caressing it gently. "It's just — ah. Unexpected? And sweet."

"Good."

Ignis had spent the past few months being worried and avoiding showing his affection too much. The conversation the night before was the result: Noctis feeling insecure, perhaps even unloved. And god, Ignis did not want to hear words like "I hope you don't feel like I pushed you into this" again.

Doing something as public as having this date was unnerving in the sense that Ignis was trying to destroy old habits, but he knew they were both eager to experience this new freedom.

There were other old habits Ignis was hoping to destroy soon, as well.

"I _am_ going to hold you to that promise of dessert, though," Noctis added. "Even if you won't tell me what it is. I'm passing up on some pretty amazing things on this menu."

"I think you'll like it," Ignis said, and finished the last of his coffee off. "Come on, then. I'll settle the bill on the way out."

It was a quiet car ride home; Noctis seemed content to gaze out of the windows at the brightly-lit streets of the city, the rose laid carefully on his lap.

Ignis had prepared a brandy and orange cake, with cream. Noctis always seemed to like orange in desserts, and the brandy… might be helpful, Ignis had thought.

"Wow," Noctis said, after one sample bite. "You trying to get me tipsy here, Specs?"

Ignis cleared his throat. "I, ah. Was trying to get myself tipsy, if anything."

That earned him a curious look, as well it might.

"Noct. You're my prince. And also my boyfriend. And when I'm with you, I am, ah, habituated to think of you as the former rather than the latter." Ignis spooned some cream over his portion of the cake. "I'm conditioned to protect you from a respectful distance, not kiss you."

And Ignis was getting rather tired of his brain trying to stop him from what his heart and body wanted.

Noctis took a moment to consider what he had just been told. "And being drunk on cake will help, you think?"

"I… I think it might, a little. It will relax my guard."

"I would prefer my guard relaxed, I guess." Noctis grinned, at his own joke. "And, okay. I mean, I won't push, you know that—"

"Please, by all means, push. Pushing might help."

"Huh?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "I would very much like our relationship to be more physical. But I don't think I can bring myself to initiate that closeness."

"Oh." Noctis put down the spoon. "You mean, you want me to, what, kiss you more? Feel you up?"

"Yes."

"Right—right now? Just jump you?"

Ignis smiled at Noctis's uncertain expression. "Push isn't the right word," he said, thoughtfully. "I suppose what I mean is, seduce me."

"Wow." Noctis glanced down at his bowl. "Uh. I'll try. But maybe I'm gonna need a bit more of this dessert first too."

In fact, it only took another few spoonfuls before Noctis stood up and rounded the table, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Pull your chair out a little," he said, and when Ignis did, Noctis sat on his lap, sideways, and pulled Ignis's spoon out of his hand. "Right. One kiss gets you one spoon of dessert."

Hardly a hardship. Ignis let Noct kiss him, briefly, and then feed him a high-piled spoonful of brandy cake.

"Tell me when you feel tipsy," Noctis said, and he grinned, digging the spoon into the dessert and eating it himself. 

Ignis let his arm curl around Noctis's waist. There was not enough alcohol yet, but he was already feeling less controlled by over ten years of training and dedicated service. Confessing where the problem lay and Noctis being understanding certainly helped, as did the exemption Noctis's father had so kindly allowed.

Though, Ignis had to admit, this morning he had read only the first page of the document before having to set it aside, too embarrassed to continue. A wise decision, too — he would not want to have his head filled with lists of permissible "sexual practices and conduct with and on the person of HRH Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum" right now.

Another kiss, another spoonful. Another kiss, another spoonful. Ignis didn't bother to keep count, but movements were becoming more leisured, and his hand was now stroking Noctis's side.

"I could get used to this," Ignis said as Noctis ate some more cake himself, smiling.

"It is a pretty tasty cake," Noctis smiled back, wry and mischievous, "made by a very tasty man."

Ignis snickered softly. "How would you know that?"

"It's obvious." Noctis let his gaze sweep up and down. "But," he put the cake down and reached for Ignis's glasses, pulling them off when he received no protest. He dropped them lightly onto the table. "The proof of the pudding is in the eating," he said, and leaned in.

They kissed, mouths open, Noctis's hands rising up to tangle in Ignis's hair, Ignis allowing himself to pull Noctis close. Ignis's brain only put up the mildest of protests.

"Hmm?" The kissing stopped, but hands stayed where they were.

"Keep going," whispered Ignis, somewhat surprised that Noctis could detect the momentary hesitation. He kissed Noctis again. "Just rewiring and learning what I am allowed to do. If there is anything I don't want, I will tell you. Promise."

A nod. Soon Ignis felt his shirt being untucked and hands sliding underneath. As if deciding the angle was a little too restrictive, Noctis broke the kiss and shifted, now straddling Ignis's lap, and his hands made more confident forays upwards, caressing Ignis's stomach.

It could be the alcohol, but Ignis reckoned it was more because of the fact that they had been on a rollercoaster of events and were now both drunk on happiness. The nameless voice in his head, which was always ready to remind him that desiring Noctis was wrong, was now silent.

He let himself lean forward, tipping his chin up so that he could kiss Noctis's throat. He had lost count of the amount of times he had thought about doing this, letting his lips make their way up towards Noctis's jawline.

He wondered if Noctis's hands, now on his chest, could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Ignis," Noctis breathed, shuffling closer, his hands abandoning their task so that he could wrap his arms around Ignis, encouraging him to continue.

They could keep doing this, some teasing, a little pleasuring, and it would make for a most wonderful night.

Or.

Ignis kissed his way to Noctis's ear, his teeth closing ever so gently on the lobe, just a little nibble. He could feel Noctis shiver, choking out an excited laugh. Ignis kissed the ear.

"Come to bed?"

*

Ignis had said, 'seduce me', but Noctis was definitely feeling like the one being seduced here.

Not that that was in any way a complaint.

When Noctis had slid his hands back up Ignis's shirt, in the bedroom, Ignis had chuckled, and murmured, "this shirt has buttons for a reason, Noct". And as if to demonstrate, Ignis had dipped his head to kiss Noctis's neck again, and Noctis had been very distracted but still conscious of having his own shirt buttons slowly worked on. And then Ignis's hands were on his skin, caressing, pushing Noctis's shirt down his arms and off.

Noctis had had to make Ignis stop kissing him until he'd managed to get Ignis's shirt off in return.

Skin to skin; amazing, the way it felt to have Ignis's chest against his own. Ignis had a really _good_ chest, firm and smooth. Noctis had to push Ignis onto his back, so he could smooth his hands over Ignis's muscles and press kisses to his collarbone and then stomach. Ignis allowed him to do it, too, threading his fingers into Noctis's hair.

Ignis had a _great_ stomach; not _super_ defined but still taut and with smooth skin that felt warm beneath Noctis's mouth. He felt Ignis tense when his lips ventured too close to the bellybutton — okay, no tickling, he didn't want to make Ignis squirm away — and then he moved his mouth downwards, to just above Ignis's waistband.

"Noct," he heard Ignis whisper, and he paused, in case Ignis was going to tell him to stop. Instead, one of Ignis's hands left his hair, and fumbled at the fly button.

"Let me," Noctis said, delighted, and he brushed Ignis's hand aside. "Please? I wanna undress you."

Ignis lifted his hips to help, and that allowed Noctis to slide Ignis's trousers right off. He left on Ignis's plain black undershorts, just, well, just in case Ignis still might change his mind, or in case that would be too far too fast. Ignis was… oh, god, visibly hard, his tented underwear a sight that made Noctis feel kind of light-headed with arousal. He dipped his head. More kissing, anyway, before he dared venture further; the inside of Ignis's knees, first, then upwards, up the firm skin on the inner thighs. He slid up one hand cautiously upwards, letting his fingertips brush the edge of the undershorts.

Ignis's hands came round to frame Noctis's face, forcing him to look up at Ignis's face. Ignis looked pink-cheeked, his eyes narrowed.

"Is this okay?" Noctis asked, and damn, he sounded _weird_ , his voice gone all breathless.

"It's _all_ okay. Please don't stop." Ignis withdrew his hands. " _Please_."

Oh. Oh god. Noctis made a decision; go faster. He reached up and tugged at the top of the shorts; another helpful wriggle from Ignis, and Noctis was able to peel those off too.

That left Ignis entirely naked. It was _ridiculous_ , how hot that was; Ignis, cock hard, thighs spread on either side of Noctis. Noctis reached out, and stroked Ignis's cock with the back of his fingers; it twitched, and Ignis made a faint grunting noise as if he was surprised by the contact.

There were so many things Noctis wanted to do to Ignis. So many. But right now?

He dipped his head, and let his tongue drag up the length of Ignis's cock. That coaxed a _moan_ out of Ignis, a beautiful sound that went straight to Noctis's own cock.

Yeah. This was _definitely_ a good thing to start with.

Noctis hadn't done anything like this before; he'd seen _porn_ , of course, but it hadn't quite prepared him for how it would feel to have a cock in his mouth; how his mouth was too small for the amount of cock he wanted to have in it, how he kept having to take his mouth off Ignis so he could heave in gulps of air, how it made it easier to grip Ignis's cock at the base so he could keep it where he wanted it. He tried to figure out how it must be feeling, from the way Ignis moaned and writhed up into him. Using his tongue across the top got him deeper, urgent gasps than up the sides. Actually _sucking_ didn't seem to do as much as sliding his mouth up and down the length of Ignis did. The deeper he could do that, the more urgent Ignis's gasps became.

God, it was such a turn-on, hearing Ignis _moan_ for him.

And then Ignis's hands went to Noctis's hair and pulled him upwards, a sharp tug that made Noctis go 'ow' before he sat up.

"Noct," Ignis groaned, "Noct, that's going to make me — I want you _in_ me, please."

 _Fuck_. "Yeah? Okay — ah, how, uh — and condoms?"

Ignis gestured towards his beside table, and then shimmied himself up the bed to sit up. He rummaged in his drawer, and tossed a box to Noctis.

"Wow, you actually have some?"

"I… ah, always am prepared for any eventuality."

Noctis raised an eyebrow, and turned the box over and around, inspecting it. "Just gonna check the use-by date on these—"

"Yes, very well, I bought them today, shush."

Ha. "Lube?"

Ignis reached into his drawer again, and then passed Noctis a tube of lube.

"Right. Uh, so—" And Noctis heaved in a breath. "Okay. Little help here?"

"I think I'd recommend removing your trousers first, Noct."

Ignis's smile was _way_ too pleased with himself, honestly. "Very funny," Noctis grumbled, unbuckling himself, and then Ignis sat up and reached out. Noctis paused, and Ignis hooked his index fingers into Noctis's belt-loops.

"Come here," Ignis said, softly, and Noctis took two knee-steps forward, until he was straddling Ignis. "Kiss me?"

Noctis let Ignis draw him down into a long, slow kiss, until he felt Ignis's hands land on his lower back, then slide down. He twisted a bit, encouragingly, until Ignis actually _pushed_ downwards, and then Noctis was having to scramble awkwardly to get out of his underwear and pants at once.

He didn't really have time to feel _weird_ about being naked before Ignis was grasping his hips, pulling him forwards, kissing down Noctis's neck — oh, that felt _really_ good _, damn,_ how did Ignis know how to do that — and then back to Noctis's mouth again.

"Noct," Ignis murmured, "I want you."

"I want you too," Noctis said, and then laughed, "I mean, obviously. Show me?"

Ignis nodded, and reached around and down _,_ and came back up with the box of condoms. "First up, this."

Noctis watched, hands on Ignis's shoulders, as Ignis first opened the condom and then — oh god — took hold of Noctis and rolled the condom down, over him, a smooth motion that really shouldn't have felt so good. Ignis kissed him again, firmly, once he was done.

"Then," and Ignis squirmed past him again, "then this."

Lube, slick over the condom; Noctis could feel the pressure of Ignis's hands but not the wetness, and that was strange enough to make him laugh a bit again.

Ignis pushed him back, and kept pushing until their positions were reversed from before, Ignis straddling Noctis, Noctis propping himself up on both elbows so he didn't fall off the end of the bed. Ignis reached back and did _something_ to himself before shifting, grasping Noctis by the cock, and kissing him again. "Okay?" he asked Noctis, his voice raspy and urgent.

Noctis nodded, all speech lost to him, and then Ignis was sinking onto him.

 _God_.

Incredible; tight heat, tense around him, pushing down until Noctis was deep, deep inside Ignis. He heaved in a deep breath, and then everything became a blur of sensory overload as Ignis began to rise and sink on him, motions that made everything feel taut and urgent. Noctis groaned, and then Ignis sat up straighter on him, and began to move in these slow, deliberate movements that made Noctis's whole being focus on Ignis, _riding_ him, kissing him, one hand on his own cock as he did so. Beautiful, all of it; the lines of Ignis's body as he moved, the noises that he made, the feel of him tight around Noctis.

Too good, if anything; every time Ignis slid _down_ again it drove all conscious thought from Noctis's head. Noctis struggled upwards, so he could kiss Ignis, and managed to shift his weight to free up one hand. That allowed him to touch, to take over on stroking Ignis's cock, and when he did Ignis threw back his head and moaned, and Noctis thought he might come right then from sheer overwhelming _yes_.

He managed not to, and kept managing not to right up until Ignis did, and then feeling Ignis's spasms around him made him _completely_ lose any control he had.

Ignis kissed him, gently and insistently, afterwards, and kept him from flopping backwards off the end of the bed in his boneless post-coital state. There were tissues, to clean up with, and Ignis showed him how to tie a knot in the condom before getting rid of it, and then they were curling up in the bed together.

Naked, Ignis's arm around his shoulders. Noctis wasn't sure he'd ever been this happy or comfortable in his life. He turned his face into Ignis's chest, and pressed forward. "Mm."

"Alright there?"

"Really, really good." Noctis let his hand stroke all the way from Ignis's shoulder down to his buttocks, then back up again, enjoying the expanse of naked skin. "Dessert was amazing. Both parts of it."

Ignis snorted. "Was it now."

"That boozy cake did make you go from 'no Noct we may not kiss, no no terrible stop that right now' to 'yes yes oh yes right there more Noct _don't stop_!'"

"If that was what you heard just now, then you need to get your hearing checked."

"You know what I mean."

Ignis chuckled fondly, and Noctis could feel the vibrations with his head against Ignis's chest. "Yesterday was... well. But this morning I woke up feeling relieved and optimistic. And I may not have been able to show it properly before, but I am immensely attracted to you. The alcohol just helped things along."

Now, of all times, Noctis laughed, embarrassed. Immensely attracted to him? From his point of view, Ignis made him feel immensely attractive. Confident, passionate Ignis, who knew exactly what he wanted and unafraid to ask for it.

"Hmm. You forgot about my great seduction techniques."

"And your great seduction techniques, of course." Ignis pressed a kiss to Noctis's head. "You were _magnificent_."

That made Noctis pull back a little so that he could look up. "Really?"

"Do you really need me to shout for more to be able to tell?" Ignis arched an eyebrow. It was kind of odd to see him do that while not wearing his glasses. "When it comes to being vocal, I'm afraid I simply cannot compare."

"Hey! Are you calling me loud?"

"I am calling you wonderful."

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome." Noctis couldn't make himself feel angry even if he tried. He reached down and felt for the thing that was digging into his side — the tube of lubricant. "So, when you said you went to buy groceries today, this was what you meant."

A cough. "Any supplies I had had been confiscated by the military police as evidence."

Noctis cringed. "Oh."

"Well, it was either that or Cor pocketed them on his way out."

"Are you missing any lace knickers? I always had him pegged for a panty-snatcher."

"Oh, please don't peg Cor; he doesn't have any exemption."

"That is a problem." Noctis grinned at Ignis. "I guess I shouldn't..." he didn't finish his sentence, choosing to let out the yawn that had been brewing between his eyes instead, which earned him a wry, knowing smile.

"Tired?"

"No!" Oh come on Noctis this was _not_ the time to get sleepy. "I can totally go another round!"

"There is no hurry—"

Noctis sat up. "You've got the list, right? Where's it?"

"List?" Ignis followed suit, taking out a pair of glasses from the case on his bedside table and slipping them on. "What list?"

"From yesterday." Noctis scanned the room, spotting the small pile of paper on a chest of drawers. He got out of bed for just long enough to retrieve them, quickly glancing at the top page to check it was what he was after. "There we go."

"That is the document detailing the exemptions I have been allowed." Ignis did not sound excited at all.

Noctis looked up from his reading. "You mean the list of suggestions of things we should try."

"That list is not a challenge, Noct." Ignis shuffled closer, pressing his chest against the back of Noctis's shoulder.

"Dad worked really hard on this! We should make good use of it!" Noctis said, leafing through the document. "So. _Buggery_ , check..."

Haha, Ignis was definitely not impressed. "Noct."

" _Fellatio_... does it count if I didn't make you come?"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Ooooh, full name. "Yeah?"

The pile of paper was snatched from Noctis's hand, lifted up and then behind him, pages carelessly dropped and scattered somewhere he could not see as he was tackled and pressed down onto the bed with Ignis above him.

"I," Ignis began, his fingers pulling off his glasses and dropping them in the same place where the exemption papers landed, "do not need a list to know what I want to do with you."

"Is that so?" Noctis reached up, cupping Ignis's cheek with his palm. Ignis turned his head to kiss it.

"Yes."

Noctis smiled. "Prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yukiscorpio and I have been married for four years and yet never actually wrote any fic together until now.


End file.
